


Team Hawk's gift

by Fortress



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Slight OOC, Team Hawk - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortress/pseuds/Fortress
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday and his team has brought him a special gift, he says brought but really it's just kidnapping but who is he to complain and the jar Jugo gave him is making the experience so much better, maybe he can use it in the future.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Team Hawk's gift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own anything about Naruto and nore do I receive any money or kickbacks from writing this.
> 
> This is a oneshot and it is Un-Beta-ed.

**TRIGGER WARNING!**

**Please be advised that there is elements of drug use and kidnapping** **.**

**As well as a sex scene.**

* * *

Two days ago Sasuke’s team left all of a sudden with the excuse of some mission unknown to him - not that he cared - it was the most peace and quiet he had had since killing the Snake bastard and the fact that it was his birthday today just made the tranquility that much better. Stepping out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and the other he used to towel dry his hair on the way back to his room. Tuning down the hall he could hear muffed shouts and rumbling growls coming from his room. 

“What the hell Karin? I thought you said the sedative would last until we….. Oough.” 

Sasuke heard a muffled growl and what sounded like a punch or a kick meeting Suigetsu before he hit the ground.

“I said it would _barely_ hold you moron!” Growled the only female on his team. “I’ve dosed him more times than any human should ever be dosed.” 

Sasuke strode into his room and stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, the towel drying his hair now forgotten around his shoulders. The first thing he saw was Jugo holding someone who was thrashing violently down to his bed, the second was Suigetsu tying the growling person’s feet to the end of his bed while Karin tied the hands to the top. 

“What’s going on?” Sasuke asked blankly. 

“Ah, Sasuke!” Karin shouted, suddenly standing up straight and blocking the view of the person on the bed further. 

Narrowing his gaze at her, then at the now still legs he asked again but slower, “What is going on?” 

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth she barely had time to answer before Suigetsu cut her off bordly, “It’s a present.” 

The raven just looked at them before sighing, raising a hand to his face and shaking his head, “Who did you kidnap and why?”

“We wanted to give you a nice Birthday Present.” Jugo whispered. 

“So you kidnapped someone?” Sasuke hissed.

“Yep,” Suigetsu smirked standing up, “You have him for a night,and he was a pain to get, so have fun and blow off some steam before we have to return him.” Suigetsu waved as he walked towards the door. 

Karin smiled, pulling an envelope out of her pocket and threw it behind her on top of the person before leaving too. 

Ducking his head, a soft smile played on his lips as Jugo retreated too. 

Sasuke watched them leave before finally turning to the person tied to his bed. His breath instantly caught in his chest as black eyes met blown out cerulean. It couldn’t be…. They wouldn’t….. But the fact remained, the scene he had been fantasizing about for _years_ was staring back at him right now with a heated gaze, a mixture of anger and something the raven couldn’t place. His member hardened as he took in the sight, Naruto Uzumaki was gagged and tied to his bed. 

Taking a step forward he watched the blond’s eyes widen further before he glared and began to growl and struggle again with more verlision, making the envelope on his chest fall to the floor. Sasuke’s eyes followed it to the ground before making his way over and picking it up, he pulled out the card inside and began to read.

Happy Birthday Sasuke!

As a special treat we got you someone special to help celebrate it with you. So enjoy!

\- Karin

P.S. There’s a basket of goodies on the chest of draws for you ^.~

He showered just before we brought him here. You have until morning to fuck him as much as you like, then we have to return him. 

\- Suigetsu 

I brought some Fox-nip, I don’t know if it’ll work on him but there’s no harm in trying. Happy birthday. 

\- Jugo

Sasuke rolled his eyes but looked over at his chest of draws and saw the basket of ‘goodies’. Ignoring the gowling blond for the moment he stepped over to the draws and started looking through the basket. Inside were several bottles of water, a box of condoms, several tubes flavoured lubes, lotions and oils and a jar with a picture of a fox on it. 

Taking out the jar of Fox-nip he opened it and was surprised when the growling behind him stopped after a few deep breaths. Turning his head to look at the blond, he watched as cerulean eyes began to glaze over and a soft purr began to vibrate from his chest. 

A smirk twitched at Sasuke’s lips as he padded over to the blond and watched as his face followed the jar. 

“You want this?” he grinned, swaying the jar above Naruto’s head. 

Naruto nodded, taking a deep breath. 

“Will you do _anything_ for it?” His grin widened as he watched the blond nod again, his lips parting making his purr loader. “Good, if you’re a good boy I’ll give you some more.” he smirked as he grabbed a pinch of the herb out then activated a seal on his arm, pouring the rest of the jar into it before closing the seal with a spike of chakra. 

Shrugging the towel around his neck off he untied the towel around his waist, letting it drop to the floor as he began to rub the herb into the base of his hardened member. He was instantly rewarded with Naruto straining his head forward as far as the restraints would allow him, trying desperately to get to the source of the scent. Sasuke’s smirk deepened as he placed one knee on the bed, bringing his nether regions closer to the blond as he cut the strap of the gag and let it fall. 

Within a split second Naruto dove into his crotch and began rubbing his face deeply into it, making Sasuke grunt at the sudden contact. His hand caught on the headboard of his bed as he began to absentmindedly trust into the blond’s face.

Already panting heavily he whispered. “If you take the head into your mouth and suck, I’ll give you some more.” 

Eagerly the blond male below him took the tip of Sasuke’s length into his mouth and began to suck like his life depended on it, even going so far as to take all of him in and beginning to bob with what room he had. 

“Fuck!” Sasuke hissed as the warmth in his belly began to coil tightly. At this rate he wouldn’t last much longer, and he wanted to make this last all night. 

Regretfully he grabbed a fist full of Naruto’s hair and retched him back down to the bed, a strangled hiss leaving his lips as his length was released from the warm confinements of the blonds mouth.

“When I release you I want you to get up and get undressed like a good little fox.” Sasuke breathed as he slashed at the bindings holding the blond to his bed. 

Naruto did what he was told, he crawled out of the bed and began to strip off his clothes. 

“Slower.” Sasuke whispered as he sat back on his bed, leaning against the wall.

Slowing down the blond discarded the last item of clothing and began to stalk forward like a fox advancing on its prey. As a reward Sasuke pulled some of the Fox-nip from the storage seal on his arm and rubbed it onto his neck before he held out his hand to the blond. As Naruto took it he crawled up onto the bed and into the ravens lap before wrapping himself around Sasuke and beginning to nuzzle into the ravens neck. 

Soft lips ran up and down the column of Sasuke’s throat, small licks and nips followed, catching his breath with each action. Obviously feeling it too, Naruto started to ground his hips down onto Sasuke’s upwards thrusts. Their hard lengths caught between them causing a luxurious friction was almost too much for the raven. 

Grabbing some more of the Fox-nip from the storage seal he threw it onto the pillow. The moment Naruto caught the scent he dove down towards the pillow, rubbing his face into it and presenting Sasuke with an amazing view of his tight opening. 

Without the need of an invitation Sasuke plunged in and began to lavish Naruto’s opening with a mixture of his tongue and fingers. If it bothered the blond he didn’t show it. 

Not wanting to leave the blond for even a second he quickly summoned some snakes and ordered them to bring him the basket on his draws. Without looking he reached into the basket and grabbed out the first bottle of lube his hands could find. Popping the cap he lathered his fingers with a generous amount before leaning back and pushing one in, twisting and curving it around before adding another and beginning a scissoring motion. 

When he added the third finger he curved them around seeking that sweet spot and finally got a reaction out of the blond when he found it. A soft vibrating moan followed by tanned hips rock back on his fingers.

With a smirk Sasuke abused that spot over and over again till the blond was crying for something bigger to fill him. 

With his fingers still knuckle deep in the blond, he grabbed one of the condoms out of the box and tore it open with his teeth, then rolled it on his length. Pulling his fingers out he was met with a soft whimper at the loss of contact. Hushing the blond, Sasuke quickly coated himself before lining up with Naruto’s entrance and began to slowly push in receiving a yelp in the process. 

His hands gripped each side of the blonds hips to help guide him past the tight ring of muscles. Naruto’s breath came in heavy pants and he clenched hard around Sasuke’s intrusion with a vice like grip, making any further movement impossible. 

Seeing the blond in pain he quickly stilled and released some more of the Fox-nip from his seal, sprinkling it close to Naruto’s head. The raven could tell the exact moment when Naruto finally took a deep enough breath of the herb because he instantly relaxed around Sasuke and gave him the room to shove in hard and bottom out. 

Stilling again, he gave Naruto time to adjust to his girth. The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow before the blond finally adjusted enough to give Sasuke a slight wiggle, encouraging him to start moving. 

Without another invitation Sasuke began a slow pace, pulling out to the tip then pushing back in at the same speed. He was surprised after a few thrusts when Naruto began to growl, turning his head enough to inaudibly huff out, “Faster, harder.”

Smirking Sasuke obliged and on his next thrust slammed in hard, rocking Naruto slightly. “Is that good enough for you?” he asked. 

“More!” Naruto hissed challengingly. 

Never one to turn down a challenge, Sasuke started up a brutal pace, slamming in hard and fast, drawing out strangled cries from the body below. Wanting to see more of the blond he pulled out and flipped Naruto onto his back before plunging back in. Said blond quickly wrapped himself around Sasuke, using the raven's body as a grounding brace to stop him from riding up the bed. 

With each thrust he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his end, but he wanted to see the blond go first. Reaching between them he grabbed Naruto’s member and began to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t long before the blond spilled into his hand, his name screamed from those perfect lips. 

Just hearing his name be called brought him to his own completion with a final thrust. Quickly he lent down and sealed his lips to Naruto’s in a heated kiss and came hard. 

Panting hard he broke the kiss, watching as Naruto’s eyes began to droop. “Oh no, we can’t have that.” Sasuke smirked, drawing some electricity into his finger he dragged it down the blonds chest making cerulean eyes shoot open with more recognition in them than he has seen since the start of their fun. “I plan on going all night long. It is my birthday after all.”

“Sasuke.” Naruto growled a warning. 

Releasing some more of the Fox-nip he watched as Naruto’s eyes instantly glazed over again. “There’s a good boy.” He smirked as the blond began to rub against him again. 

Like promised Sasuke fucked Naruto all night long, right into the wee hours of the morning when they both finally collapsed from exhaustion not even having the energy to clean themselves up. 

When Sasuke woke up, god knows how many hours later he found he was clean and his blond was gone. 

“Did we have a good birthday?” Suigetsu smirked knowingly from where he sat on the other side of the room. 

“Hn.” Sasuke replied as he sat up, catching the water bottle pegged at his head. After sculling it he asked in a bored tone, “Where’s Naruto?”

“We returned your boy toy to his village.” he laughed, “Wouldn’t want pesky Konoha shinobi finding us would we.” his grin grew wider.

“How did you get him in the first place?” Sasuke asked as he got up and got dressed, uncaring about the other in the room. 

“That’s a secret.” he smirked as he stood and strolled out.

After walking out of his room he found his team packed and ready to leave.

“We took the liberty of packing your things while you slept.” Karin blushed as she handed him his pack. 

“Hn.” looking over at Jugo he said, “I want you to get more of that Fox-nip before we leave, better yet buy every jar in the shop.” he threw a bag of money at the larger man. 

Smiling softly Jugo nodded.

* * *

Months later Sasuke found himself cornered by Kakashi, Sakura, some raven he didn’t know and Naruto. 

“Sasuke we’re here to bring you back.” Naruto said strongly, “By force if we have to.” 

Smirking he flicked his wrist and Sasuke’s team reluctantly disappeared. “Rather than that I think you’re going to be coming with me instead.” 

Naruto scoffed while the others took up defensive stances. 

“This is your last chance Sasuke! Come quietly or we _will_ make you!” Naruto yelled. 

“Why dont you come here instead.” the raven smirked as he raised his hand above his head and activated the seal on his arm, releasing a large helping of the Fox-nip onto himself. 

As the wind picked up and blew the scent over to the blond he watched with anticipation as Naruto’s eyes began to glaze over. He could see him trying to fight it, but with another gust of wind his mind clouded. 

“Come here my little fox.” Sasuke said seductively. 

Taking a step towards the raven he watched as Naruto’s teammates looked on in horror. 

“Naruto?” Sakura called after him.

“Naruto, don’t break formation, get back here!” Kakashi yelled. 

“Too late.” Sasuke laughed as Naruto fell into his arms and began rubbing against him, soft purrs leaving his lips at the horror of his friends. “He’s mine.” 

“NO!” Sakura screamed as she raced towards them, “NARUTO!”

In a whirl of wind and electricity Sasuke disappeared with the blond.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome!
> 
> ADVERTISEMENT!
> 
> I am currently seeking a Beta or two to proof read several ongoing stories.
> 
> Some of them are of the A/B/O and Mpreg genre.
> 
> Others are more mainstream (Mainly oneshots).
> 
> Please PM me on my Fanfic page - DiverseFortress - if interested.


End file.
